impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Serpent of the Sea
"I'll sing a requiem for the land walkers" Ai is the 2nd boss and fighting her essentially feels like facing a simpler version of Selia The Ice Queen as it can be as easy as facing Belthazar. Quickly eliminate her naga minions as she summons them and watch your positioning to avoid cheap deaths from Under the Sea or Tornado Call. Moves The boss has an aura called Ai's influence which leaves a buff on players within 400 range of her. It will expire after a few seconds if you veer away from her. Players under the effect of Ai's influence will not get hit by Burst, however they have a higher priority to get hit by Splash. Burst Ai's attack will be replaced with rapid blades of water, attacking multiple players simultaneously. These projectiles deal significant damage most likely fatal if hit by multiple attacks and are hard to avoid unless the player travels directly towards the boss. Splash Naga will distribute 3 times 325 750 damage to players, prioritizing players under Ai's influence. Multiple hits on one player are possible. This damage goes through D and can't be avoided by any means. Tidal Waves Ai will start channeling damaging waves of water from a random edge of the arena to the center of the battleground for 5 seconds. Covers about a third of the map in large waves, they deal some damage upon hitting players. Will not occur while a tornado is being called, but it will continue even if Ai begins her ultimate. Under The Sea Ai's submerges after a short delay and quickly charges towards a random close player in a straight line, dealing lethal damage to players in her way. When she reaches the whereabout of her target, she creates a large water splash at this location, dealing very high damage in a medium area. She repeats this sequence 3 times in a row. If possible Ai won't choose the same player twice, but if other players are all dead or too far away from her she can target the same player multiple times. Ai's will pick up speed over the whole duration. Submerge Ai instantly submerges to emerge on another location a few seconds after, bubbles indicate where she is going to emerge. Deals lethal damage on the immediate area where the boss emerges, medium damage in a small area around it, and sends out splashes of water around this location, which deal medium damage in a small area to players hit upon landing. Tornado Call In the arena there will always be 3 tornadoes aimlessly wandering with a slow movement speed. They deal 50 100 damage per second to players close to them. Tornadoes close to Ai get pushed away from her. Whenever Ai casts this spell 1 tornado instantly activates, becoming colored in blue and accelerating in the direction its currently facing. Players in the way of this tornado become caught in its wake and can't do anything but use D as they get dragged along. The tornado explodes slightly before reaching the edge of the arena, dealing 3000 damage in a medium area. After a tornado explodes another one is spawned shortly after near the middle of the arena. If a tornado is already at the edge as it gets activated it can immediately explode. These tornadoes represent a non negligible hazard and players should try to keep some safe distance from them. Call the Sea The Water Boss calls forth 4 6 [M+: 8] minions from the deep Sea. Those creatures submerge out of the surface from random locations after a short delay, their arrival is indicated by small bubbles slightly before they emerge. They will attack closest players to them. These minions all have 50 health, 25 mana and regenerate 1 mana per second. When they have at least 10 mana they will spend 6 mana to use their ability Crush / Splash, making their next auto-attack deal 25 175 [M+: 325] extra damage and additionally stun their target for 1 second. Their combat statistics varies as there are 3 different types of minions, the composition summoned being random: *Naga myrmidon: 45 damage, melee range, normal attack speed. *Naga snap dragon: 45 damage, melee range, fast attack speed. *Naga siren: 75 damage, 700 range, fast attack speed. This spell has a cooldown of 16 seconds and there can only be up to 10 minions on the field. Water Seal Ai will only cast this spell if there are at least 4 naga minions on the battlefield. The boss instantly starts channeling for 2.5 seconds, rendering invulnerable for this duration. If she completes her channel she will be healed for 1320 health she will also fully restore her mana, allowing her to ultimate right after. Counterable During Ai's channel her minions will also become much more dangerous and resilient: *Their mana regeneration is vastly increased, allowing them to constantly use their abilities. On Moderate and higher difficulties this makes this move extremely dangerous and it is important to grant counter classes Ice Armor beforehand to prevent them from getting stunned. *They are granted a strong magic resistance, allowing them to survive 1 hit from area of effect spells, such as Multishot or Freezing field. Therefore you should make sure to wait the end of the channel before using these spells to kill them. Ultimate: Drown All minions die as soon as Ai starts casting this minions no longer die at the start of her ultimate, however their abilities won't be able to stun during that time. Ai teleports to the middle of the arena and summons several waves from outside the arena which begin spiraling: #Inwards, until they reach her. #Outwards, until they reach the border of the arena. #Inwards, until they reach her. #Outwards, this time turning into an unavoidable tsunami, dragging all players to the edge of the arena and dealing lethal damage as the waves collides with the walls. These spiraling waves deal very high variable damage to players in their path, the last fourth one dealing much less, you have to go in between them 3 times in a row. Getting hit twice by these waves without being able to heal yourself should prove to be lethal. Ai will then Submerge as far away from all players as possible, prefering the top left corner, and summon several minions as she would if she were to cast Call the Sea, although none of these abilities actually appear over her head. Enrage Ai becomes enraged after 2 minutes or once she drops below 25% health: *She will continuously spawn minions without the need of using Call the Sea. *She will activates all 3 of her tornadoes at once with Tornado Call. Category:Bosses